


Your darkness

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #RareMeat, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hannibal Extended Universe, Happy Ending, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen characters - Freeform, Implied Necrophilia, Michael woodley (hugh dancy), Murder, Non-Linear Narrative, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Past Underage, Rare Pairings, Sex, Torture, Vaginal Sex, trans main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Michael Woodley is a homeless man who escapes from a serial killer rapist. Hannibal finds him almost dying of hunger and decides to help him. Both ignore that the murderer is closer than they think.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The alley was dark enough so no one would see. There were some trash bins and a strong smell of waste of the week, but everything was in gloom and that's what he needed to move the body of the rude waiter.

Weeks ago he had decided to indulge in some of the most exclusive French restaurants in the state. But although the food was at the level of his expectations, the service left much to be desired. Particularly that of the waiter who spilled white wine in his suit as he quickly passed with the tray by his table. Without apologizing.

He was placing the body in the trunk of his vehicle when he heard a faint whimper. He stopped short to listen better. He could not afford an undesirable witness. He heard the moan again, this time a little weaker. He placed the body inside and closed the lid.

He began to walk stealthily down the dark alley. Until he reached the origin of sounds. A very thin body in a jacket two sizes too large was on the floor next to a container. In the darkness you could not see the facial  features.

He took out his pocket flashlight and lit the face of the homeless man. For a few seconds his mind stopped.

From what he observed he seemed to have spent a few days without food. He was very thin. He was very young, seemed to be in his fifteen or sixteen years old. With his hand he took his pulse. It was weak. He felt compassion. The orphanage and the days outside, cold, hunger and thirst were fresh memories in his memory. He sighed and gently lifted the fragile, slender body.

He took him to the car and started the trip to his home. On the way he wondered if the decision to help him would have negative consequences in the future. Not for him but for the young man. He will not regret his impulsive decisions, he just went ahead with them until he sees the outcome. If things were going badly, he could end that young life quickly and painlessly.

He wished it did not have to come to that. For the rest of the trip he remembered Misha. He would wait to see what happened.

He got home and took the corpse to the basement. He would process it in a moment. He returned to the car and gently took in his arms the young man into a guest room. He placed him on the bed and began to remove the layers of dirty clothes he was wearing.

The young man opened his eyes a little and smiled and then fell back into unconsciousness. He proceeded to check him and auscultate his chest. In his medical experience he was able to determine that his weakness was due to starvation.

He put his hands on the bed and felt a small spark of mercy for the young man. He sighed and proceeded to undress him. He would need a good warm bath to rid him of dirt and parasites.

He carried him to the tub when he undressed him completely. He bathed him as he would with Misha. He was of a  ethereal beauty. When he woke up, he would ask his pronouns. Until then he would be allowed to keep in his mind palace a file of images of this young soul. It would allow him to admire this beauty.

He dressed him in soft clothes. A shirt and a pair of boxers. Later they would talk about their preferences in attire. First he had to remedy his weak state of health.

During the following hours he provided antibiotics, deworming agents and vitamins. He fed him with a soft and easy consumption soup and tea.

The young man barely opened his eyes and said with his throat hurt by lack of use and water.  
-Wa..ter. plea...se ..  
-Shhhhh ... Rest. I will bring you water .  
He helped him to lie down since he was half-sitting after he administered him food.  
When he returned the young man was awake, his eyes were open.  
In a soft voice ... very soft he asked.  
-Where ... am i... Who are... you?  
He sat on the bed next to the young man. He helped him sip water.  
-You are in my house ... my name ... is Hannibal Lecter ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Thank you for saving me ...  I almost ... I almost died ..

The young man began to cry. Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder. The young man covered his face with his hands while crying.

-Calm down. If you allow me ... I'll help you  to recover. I used to be a doctor  .

The young man wiped his tears and asked.   
-Thank you. I do not have money but I can pay you with work ?.   
-It will not be necessary, you must first think about your health.   
-Why ... why would you help me?

Hannibal looked at his hands and then looked up and smiled sadly.

-Because when I was a child, for many years I experienced hunger, cold and loneliness ...   
The young man touched one of his hands.   
-you lost someone close? ...   
-My sister ... during those years I was alone until I was found by my uncle ... If you allowed me to ask?...What is your name ... ?.

The young man let go of his hand and curled up on the covers until he was covered to the neck. He was a little cold.   
-Oh ... I'm sorry ... They call me Michael ...   
-Which are the pronouns I should use ... if you'll excuse my audacity ... to call you.   
-uhmmm ... no one had asked me that before ...   
Hannibal looked at him curiously.

-It does not matter ... Pronouns... He ... My ... my name is Micaela Woodley ... but I like Michael, most of the time ... I feel like Michael ...

Hannibal smiled.   
\- A pleasure to meet you, Michael.   
They shook hands. Michael smiled.   
-I am ... I'm a little cold ... I ...

Hannibal did not let him finish. He got up to adjust the thermostat of the room and he went to the closet, he took out a couple of thick and soft blankets. He went to the bed and covered him with the blankets up to his shoulders.

Michael blushed. And he said in a whisper.   
-Thank you. Dr. Lecter   
-Hannibal will be enough.   
Michael nodded but started blinking and yawned.   
-Rest Michael. I will come to check you later. Goodnight.   
\- good nighhh ...

Michael fell asleep in an instant. Hannibal stroked his cheek and forehead to make sure he was not running a fever.

He thought he seemed to be a kind young man. And he also thought of Misha.

He left lit a night lamp that emitted a very dim light, and the door of the room barely opened. He retired to the basement to finish processing the waiter's body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days passed. Hannibal took care of Michael. He checked it and gave him light meals. Michael slept a lot, recovering strength. He helped him bathe and get dressed. Michael always blushed and remained silent during those moments. He knew that Hannibal only acted as a doctor but he still felt ashamed that he saw him naked.

On the third day Michael got up before Hannibal left for his office. He walked slowly and felt tired but was recovering slowly. He paused before the staircase but carefully took the stairs. When he was on the first floor he stopped to rest leaning against a wall. His eyes were closed and his head was resting on the wall.

-Good morning ...   
Michael was surprised. But when he looked at Hannibal he smiled sadly.   
-Good Morning.  thought I could get out of bed and walk a bit ... But I got tired fast.   
-Allow me ...  
Hannibal put an arm around his waist and helped him walk to the kitchen. He helped him sit on a chair that was in a corner and began to prepare breakfast.

They talked about Hannibal's cooking and about the ingredients. At the end of the preparation Hannibal took two plates to the dining room and then helped Michael to walk and sit down.

-mmm .. this is delicious ...

-Thanks ... Michael..if you allow me to ask...how did you ended up in the streets? ...   
-Oh ... It's a very common story indeed ...

  
Michael's mother was a girl from the streets. She had gotten pregnant by her boyfriend, who had abandoned her the moment she confessed to him her pregnancy. Even so, she had gone to shelters and received statal aid during pregnancy. The authorities offered to put the baby up for adoption, but she refused and fled. For years they lived between homeless shelters and the streets.

That's how Michaela grew up. As the years passed, the young woman realized that she did not fit into the role that society wanted to instill in her. SHe decided at thirteen that she would not settle for any category. She began to dress in more masculine clothes depending on her moods.

His mother worked cleaning shelters, it paid very little, but they provided food and shelter to both. he also received education because there was an inclusive school run by an LGBT + group very close to the shelter.

For a few years, everything was fine. But everything began to degrade as his mother became more and more addicted. She took whatever it was. She stole medicine from the shelter and the unfortunate tenants. She did not discriminate by  source. After a while she lost her job, because she was constantly drugged.

They had to go to the streets. In the streets the mother left him in abandoned places that were unoccupied while she went out to look for money for more drugs. She had fallen into hard drugs. Things got worse. She prostituted herself. They ate less each time. Michael was very thin.

By the time Michael turned eighteen, almost a year ago, his mother died. It was an overdose added to the extreme thinness and weakness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She was the first victim. Barely four years older than Michael. He did not know it but when someone dies within the community, they all feel it. All homeless people know each other and generally try to help each other. That's why her death was a blow for all while unleashing fear among the females. There was a murderer among them.

Michael approached the body while the police removed it and put it in a body bag. Before an officer pushed him out, Michael managed to touch it with the tips of his fingers.

He closed his eyes to experience a memory that did not belong to him. It was something that only happened to him once, as a child when he touched an old woman who had died while sleeping in the shelter.

In this memory a man spoke to the deceased, they seemed to know each other or at least she trusted him. The man took her hand while saying something. She pulled her hand away quickly and shook her head. She got up and left the sweater that the man had brought her as a gift.

Michael could not see his face well. It was nighttime and the light of the fire only illuminated the face of the young woman.

She walked through the streets of the park. She passed friends who were eating around a campfire and greeted them. They offered her food but she refused. She was tired and had eaten a little of what the man had brought her. But she sat with them.

Hours later she was walking to a shopping center to use the bathrooms. Before arriving, the man emerged from the shadows, covered her mouth and dragged her to a lonely place deep in an alley.

Michael awoke from the shock that the images had caused him, sucking rapidly through his mouth. He was sweating and dizzy. He had to sit down. Started to cry. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Chop, his only friend. He got up and wept in his arms a long time after the police had taken the body and people were beginning to disperse.

That night while they tried to sleep Michael told everything to his best friend. Chop promised to protect him and take care of him. Michael kissed his cheek. They embraced.

Two weeks later it happened again. This time Michael arrived before the police. He decided to touch the body but with his winter gloves and over the victim's hair.

She was another young woman. She was beautiful like the previous victim. Michael touched her hair and felt electricity pass through his body. He closed his eyes and saw in flashbacks the memories of the terrible death.

Just as the previous victim she had been drugged with chloroform and then raped. The excessive time the killer kept the cloth with chloroform on the nose and mouth was what caused her death. Same modus operandis as with the previous victim.

This time Michael fell on his knees to the ground. He felt that someone picked him up and helped him walk away. When they were at a safe distance from being heard, his friend directed him to the park. He knew that the sight of water and trees soothed Michael.

They sat on the grass and put his arm around Michael's shoulders.   
-Are you okay? ...   
-Better ... thank you ...   
Michael started crying inconsolably. Chop hugged him very hard. Michael cried in his chest.   
-I saw ... I saw his face ...   
The friend tensed.   
-Who is it? ... do we know them? Are they from this area? ...   
-No. It's a man in a  suit. He gave Genie a new sweater ... And food ... Oh God ... She rejected his advances ... he is a ... A big money pig! ... damn bastard ...   
Michael cried in  his  chest friend. Hia friend caressed his hair.

At night Michael turned to his friend and said softly.   
-I fit the profile of the victims ..   
-What? ... no ... no..nooo .. Michael no!   
-All are young women, alone, dark-haired, homeless. In this same area! ..   
-No! Michael no. My God! ...   
-Help me ... I know I can catch him with your help ...   
-No. This is a police problem ... Go to the police ...   
Michael sighed. He put a hand on the chest of his friend who had both hands in his arms.   
-Okay. but they will not listen to me ... they never listen ...   
Chop relaxed and hugged him to keep sharing the heat. The nights were colder.   
-If they do not listen to you ... I'll help you. But if he touches you  ... I'll end that bastard ...   
-Thank you ... you're the best ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael went to the police the next day. He said he had seen a suspicious man around the area days before. He described in detail his features and clothes.

The police ignored him. They did not even take his statement. Michael was frustrated and annoyed. He told everything to his friend  and they decided to try to catch the killer. Michael hoped that he would approach him soon and thus put an end to the uncertainty that was eating away the hearts of the community.

But the killer escaped from his fingers ...

Thirteen days had passed since the last murder. Michael was upset. He knew that the killer would look for him but did not know when. He felt discouraged because he thought he had located the next victim and it was not Michael.

He walked the streets that afternoon. He was going to get some food from some food stamps. Like every night he would share dinner with Chop.

In that moment a strange man approached him. He had an elegant suit and coat. Michael stopped when he was closer to him. It was him...

Michael took charge of his emotions and pushed them deep into his being. He could not fail. He would not fail his homeless friends. He smiled coquettishly.

The man introduced himself as a doctor. He gave him a name that Michael knew immediately was false. He told him that he represented a charity NGO. He told him that they would be in contact to help him out of the streets and when they went to say goodbye they were interrupted by someone.

His friend Georgia Madsen passed by with her baby in her arms and waved at him. Michael returned the greeting. When he turned around the man smiled at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. He said goodbye kindly and handed him a new sweater.

Michael knew that the suspect had fallen into the trap. Now he had to be careful and tell Chop to follow him stealthily at distance so that the killer would not notice the trap.

Two days passed. And nothing happened.

On the night of the fifteenth day, Georgia Madsen was found dead in an alley. The community was dismayed. The baby was going to be taken with social services and the police would arrive soon.

Michael blamed himself a thousand times. He cried, he cried. He touched Georgia's hair and saw the same man in his mind. If only Georgia had not greeted him that day.

Michael and his friend went to the police together. Again nobody believed them.

In his despair, Michael wrote to the FBI's behavioral science unit. Two days later, agent Jack Crawford sought him out.

They talked long hours about the mysterious man, his gifts, how he approached Michael and the fact that since he began to haunt the area the deaths began and in the end ... he did not believe him either.

At night Michael wept in Chop's arms bitterly. He swore he would do his best to catch the bastard.

For a week they questioned everyone they could in the community. Nobody remembered seeing the man.

Michael did not know that a week later ... the killer would attack him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Michael turned fifteen he met his best friend. He was in an abandoned building waiting for his mother to come back. On the last floor of the building. He dozed next to a window. He heard some noises.

He got scared and hid. He hoped they were not drug addicts. He took his things and hid in the shadows. He took out his little knife from his pocket and waited.

A tall man with dark hair that reached to his shoulders and blue eyes entered the room. He looked around and began to spread out a sleeping bag as if it were a mattress and pulled some coats out of his camping bag. He put them on the makeshift bed and then pulled out a book. He sat on the bed with his back against the wall and began to read.

Michael watched him closely. He was young maybe twenty-five to thirty years old. He was attractive but had an aura of sadness around him.

Michael watched him stretch after half an hour. He pulled a battery  stove from the backpack and a small pot. Then he pulled out a can of soup and opened it. He started heating it in the pot.

It smelled wonderful. Michael had not eaten since the previous day. He was hungry. His stomach betrayed him and it roared at that moment.

The man without stopping to move the soup said.   
\- You can come... dinner is almost ready ...

Michael let out a moan of fright. And he got up slowly from the squat position he was in. His knees felt a little numb. And he walked slowly towards the light.

-How? ...   
-The people have a particular smell.  Abandoned buildings too.   
Michael raised his arm and began to smell his armpit. The strange man laughed.   
-It's not bad ... it's just your personal smell. Come ... the soup is ready.   
-I do not ... I do not have money ...   
-Books?   
-Pride and prejudice ...   
-The red dragon ... we can make a temporary exchange and when I finish reading it I return you the book and you mine.   
-Okay...

They sat cross-legged on the makeshift bed and ate the soup. The man gave him his plate and spoon and he ate from the can with another spoon. They remained silent until they finished.

The man lowered the can and put the spoon in his backpack while watching him eat and said.   
-I'm Bernard ... Hare. But they call me Chop ..   
-Michael Woodley ..   
-Nice to meet you Michael ...

They talked almost all night about their origins and their sad past. His musical tastes, in books, the places they had been, and many varied topics. In the end they decided to be friends. They shared the bed.

In the morning, Michael's mother had not returned yet. They talked a little while they shared  coffee.

At noon, Michael's mother returned. She was  stunned. She looked from head to foot at Chop and then at Michael and fell asleep on her coat in a corner of the room.

 A year went by. Wherever they went, Chop went with them. The first time Michael told him about he being genderfluid, Chop smiled and shook his hair with his hand. He told him he was his little brother. Michael felt happy and blushed. It was the first time  someone accepted him as he was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual underage sex ahead...

Chapter 7

One night, months after Michael turned sixteen. They were in another abandoned building, having dinner. Michael's mother had left a few hours earlier. It was cold. It was winter. They had a campfire.

After dinner they went to bed and did as they always did on cold nights. They shared heat.

Michael could not sleep. His mind was spinning and turning over the same idea. He separated a little from Chop and looked into his eyes.   
-Insomnia? ...   
Michael shook his head. He was very flushed. He took a breath to give himself courage and kissed very softly Chop's lips.

Chop was surprised. Michael pulled back a little to see his reaction, watched him blush and look down.   
-Michael ... no ...   
Chop swallowed hard.   
\- I can not ... you're very young ... and I love you very much ...   
\- I ... I love you too ... I'm sixteen ... I can decide who I want to fuck  ...   
Chop sucked air in surprise at the audacity of the young man and placed his forehead on Michael's shoulder.   
-Michael ... I'm 27 ... It would not be fair ... it would be like taking advantage of you ..   
-You would not take advantage of me ... I ... I would take advantage of you ...   
Michael laughed a little.   
Chop looked up and saw him straight in the eye.  
-Your first experience ... should be with someone who appreciates you and who you trust ... someone .. someone who takes care of you and protects you ... someone who shares with you all your dreams and desires .. respect and value you ...   
Michael looked at him and rolled his eyes. He sighed in exasperation.   
\- you do realize you're describing yourself, right? Dumb ass.  
Chop looked at him in astonishment and both began to laugh out loud until they have tears in their eyes. When they calmed down they looked at each other for several seconds.   
-You are so young and beautiful for me ... you will meet someone your age and you will fall in love and you will make a life with them ... I can not give you that ..   
-I do not want that now ... just give me this ... tonight ...   
Chop sighed. He took Michael's hands in his hands and kissed his knuckles.  
-I will treasure  this moment forever...

Chop descended on him and began to kiss him slowly. Michael sighed and Chop's tongue invaded his mouth.

Michael was panting between kisses. Chop started kissing his neck. Sucking and licking where his pulse was. Michael moaned and moved looking for friction.

Chop stopped to open Michael's coat delicately. Then he opened each button on his shirt to uncover Michael's bare chest. He deposited a kiss on his sternum and proceeded to suck each nipple until Michael trembled in pleasure.

He went down to his pants and opened them. His hands slowly removed the garment from Michael's legs. Then with his mouth he explored his sex languidly. Michael had his first orgasm at Chop's lips.

Chop got up slowly. Michael was panting and sweating. He looked with his eyes half-open at Chop who was taking off his clothes. He had an athletic body under so many layers of autumnal clothes. Michael closed his eyes.

Chop descended on him and covered his body. They kissed again. Michael mapped Chop's back and neck with his hands. He felt he was arranging his legs to put them around his waist.

They continued kissing. Exploring their mouths with their tongues. He felt the tip of Chop's member penetrate him slowly. The texture was different from skin. He stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes.   
Chop whispered.   
-Condon ...   
Then he began sucking on his right ear and Michael got lost in the confusing pain and pleasure he experienced. When Chop was completely placed inside Michael he looked at him with eyes of adoration that Michael returned with a few tears. He began to penetrate him in quick and short trusts.

Michael trembled and moaned. He clutched his fingernails to Chop's back and in an instant felt the ecstasy explode inside him. He tilted his head back and moaned loudly.   
-ahhhh ... ahhh ... ahhhhHHHHH.

Chop began to accelerate the pace of his trusts. He was breathing agitatedly in Michael's neck and after a few seconds he came, quietly clenching his teeth.

Both were panting and sweating. Chop got up slowly from Michael and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. He took the base of his member and stood up to dispose of the condom.

He returned to Michael's side and wiped him with wet towels. He dressed again and helped Michael get dressed too. They settled back in between the blankets. For a few minutes they looked into each other's eyes in silence. Michael said softly.   
\- Friends? ...   
\- Forever ...

Chop answered with one of his rare smiles wide open. Michael blushed and smiled in his neck. They cuddled close together for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

  
Michael was walking towards a thrift store. It was night. He wanted to buy a woolen hat for Chop as a Christmas gift. He smiled thinking about Chop's gifts. He always gave him chocolates.

When he passed through a dark alley a hand emerged from the shadows and took him by the hair strongly pulling him into the darkness. It was the murderer. Michael panicked for a few seconds.

The man wanted to put a cloth over his mouth. Michael struggled with him. He could not let him do it.... He would never wake up.

The killer who had let go of his hair to take him by the wrists to try to cross them,  released him a second but took him by his hair strongly forcing him to look up. One of his arms was around Michael's waist, who kicked him and the guy released him. Michael turned and the assassin punched him in the face, hitting his cheek. Michael fell to the ground. He got up on his knees and a knife was pointed towards his neck. He remained motionless.

\- Be a good girl ... and Daddy will reward you ...

Michael's blood ran cold. But before he could react the man fell on his back releasing the knife.

Chop was on top of him punching him with all his fury,   hitting with his fists the mans face. Michael was stunned. He sat up quickly and shouted at Chop not to kill him. The man had blood on his face.

Chop calmed down and looked at him as if surprised he was there. Michael smiled nervously at him.   
-I'm ok... I'm ok ...

Chop got up and ran to Michael and hugged him tightly. A light illuminated them. It was a police officer. Chop pushed Michael away from him to flee.

-Go ! ... Move to another zone ..   
-But ... you ..   
-I'll be fine ... go ...   
Michael ran into the darkness.

Two weeks later Michael was in another area. He had fled from the scene. He picked up his backpack at the abandoned building and left. Through the newspapers he realized that Chop was in prison for assault with a knife. Michael knew that the knife was the man's. His heart was anguished when he discovered that the murderer had fled from the hospital. He did not know if he would seek revenge. He would stay away from the area and expect the police release Chop soon.

He did not have much luck in the new area. It was so hard  to get some food and he constantly had to reject unwanted advances from other homeless people. He was weaker and weaker as the days passed. The top of the situation came when three consecutive days passed without being able to get something to eat.

He felt so weak. He looked for a place to rest undisturbed near trash cans behind a gourmet restaurant and collapsed next to one of them.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Chapter 9

Michael had told him about his life on the streets, his mother's story and the good times when he went to school while she worked at the shelter. He had not gone into details, but Hannibal could tell how much the figure of Chop represented for Michael. He was like an older brother and his best friend. Although Michael did not mention it to Hannibal it seemed to him that at some point in their relationship they had intimacy but it was in the past now and the relationship of siblings had remained.

That is why he had spoken with his lawyer so that he could locate where Bernard "Chop" Hare was imprisoned and secure the payment of his bail. His lawyer had notified him of Chop's departure from jail. Hannibal waited outside and told him it was his transport. Chop seemed reluctant to go with him until he told him he knew Michael.

Now they were in Hannibal's car going to an address Chop had given him, in the suburbs. Chop was silent. Before getting into the car, he asked how Michael was doing. Hannibal explained how he found him and under what conditions he lived now. And he also confessed that Michael did not know that Hannibal was there.

Chop nodded, thanked him and got into the car.

During the car trip they did not speak. They arrived at the destination. It was an abandoned building. They both got out of the car.

-I imagine you will have to start from scratch. And you probably do not have possessions now ...   
Hannibal said as he looked towards the building.   
-Maybe ...   
-I'd like to help you with something ... on behalf of Michael of course ... if that's okay ..."   
Chop sighed.   
-If I do not find my things up there ... I'll accept something ...   
Chop said while scratching the back of his head.

Hannibal pulled out a bill . Francis raised his hand to stop him.   
\- ... wait here ...

Chop entered the building. As he walked he thought that Michael would be better off the streets. He would be safe. And if Hannibal had gone looking for him and helped him without telling him anything, it was because he cared about Michael. Chop would ask for his address. That way he would make sure that Michael was treated well.

He also had unfinished business with the motherfucker who tried to hurt Michael. He had to find him. If he had fled, he would probably circle the area looking for another victim or worse looking for Michael to finish what he started, believing that Chop was still in prison. He had to find him first.

Hannibal was waiting by the Bentley. After several minutes Chop came back with a backpack on his back. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Hannibal.

It was a bracelet. A thin leather rope with an hourglass that hung as an ornament.

\- Give this to Michael ... I can not see him ... He would try to come with me and ... he deserves a better life ... Promise me you will take care of him.   
Hannibal nodded and took the bracelet.   
-I will do so.   
Chop looked at him and spoke uncertainly.   
\- If I wanted to visit ... from time to time ...

Hannibal took out a card and with a pen he wrote, leaning on the hood of the Bentley, on the reverse of the card his personal address. And he handed it to him along with the money.   
\- It will be a pleasure ... and I know that Michael will be happy to see you..

They shook hands and Chop started walking in the opposite direction.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Hannibal arrived home he was surprised that Michael was not in the room. He went to the kitchen just in case Michael was looking for something to eat there. Nor did he find him there.

-Michael?   
-Here!

Hannibal went to the laundry room. Michael was pulling sheets out of the dryer.   
-You do not have to do that ... you must regain strength.   
Michael smiled.   
-I feel fine ... it's nothing ..   
-I have something for you. Can you accompany me to the study ?.

They walked to the studio together, after they folded the sheets together.

Michael sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Hannibal was in front of him. From the pocket of his pants he took out the bracelet and handed it to Michael.

Michael smiled sadly as he examined the bracelet.   
-How is he?   
-Free ... he asked me to give you this.   
-Did you..?   
-ammm ... yes ... sorry I did not say anything .. I wanted to make sure his release was effective ... he said he would come to visit you someday.

Michael began to cry as he held the token to his chest.

He quickly got up from the sofa and threw himself on Hannibal, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Hannibal tensed but relaxed as he felt his warmth and hugged him around his waist. A few seconds passed. Hannibal was appreciating the scent of Michael's hair when his words brought him back to reality.

-Thank you ... Thank you ... I do not know how to pay you everything you've done ..

Hannibal just stroked his hair while they continued to hug. Michael pulled away and smiled at him with tear-filled eyes, but his face lit with happiness. He wiped the tears from his face and put on the bracelet. He would not take it off until  he saw Chop again.

That night at dinner Hannibal could enjoy a more relaxed Michael, he laughed a lot and was very comfortable and grateful to be there with Hannibal. Hannibal thought he was the most beautiful creature. He was smiling as he listened to Michael speak.

He was recording the image in his mind to sketch it later.

Without thinking he took  Michael's hand, who stopped talking and blushed a lot. Michael looked down and when Hannibal was withdrawing his hand Michael took it, he interlaced his fingers and smiled without looking up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The days passed and Michael felt better and stronger.  He did the chores he could at home. At first Hannibal insisted that it was not necessary but Michael told him that he felt useful and gained more strength with the exercise. He also offered to do grocery shopping.

For this task Hannibal accompanied him to acquire new clothes that were comfortable and some to be at home.

He advised his suppliers that Michael would be in charge of the collection on his behalf. They made the list of groceries and various items together. Michael seemed to like it, so Hannibal granted him the performance of those small tasks. They were like a team. Hannibal would tell him what he planned to do for dinner and he and Michael would discuss the ingredients to acquire and he would go for them in the mornings.

Michael read a lot. Hannibal always found him reading. He devoured each book as if he would not have it available again in the future.

After dinner they shared a drink and Michael told him little anecdotes of his life. Hannibal absorbed every detail with interest. In case he had to hunt down someone who had dared to treat Michael badly.

In one of those talks he discovered that Michael enjoyed chocolates. He began to make a tradition on Sundays. Hannibal was preparing homemade chocolate for Michael. Michael's face lit up as Hannibal prepared chocolates at home. On those days Michael's laughter filled the spaces and echoed in Hannibal's mind as he lay in bed thinking.

Michael knew that Hannibal was too perfect. There was something that was not right with him. He felt that there was darkness around him but he was not sure what it was.

One afternoon in the kitchen while pouring himself a glass of juice, in the kitchen, he felt with his bare foot something strange on the floorboards. He bent down and noticed that there was a piece of wood that at first glance was not noticeable, but it was different from the others. He tried to lift or move it but could not.

Hannibal had a secret basement. Michael did not know what it was about but he sensed that it was not good at all. After all, the monsters of this world blend to survive. He sighed and retired to read in the studio again.

That Sunday night Hannibal and he were preparing chocolate. When it was ready, Hannibal poured it into rose-shaped molds that Michael had bought. Michael licked chocolate from the bowl when Hannibal finished.

-Do not ruin your appetite ...

Michael looked at him and smiled. There was a small drop at the corner of his lips. Hannibal looked at him for several seconds in silence. Michael saw desire reflected in his eyes. He started to breathe a little faster. He whispered.   
-Hannibal? ...

Hannibal captured his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. He licked the corner of his lips and sucked on his bottom lip. Michael sighed in the kiss and thrust his tongue into Hannibal's mouth. The kiss was becoming more sexual but it was still slow as if Hannibal was taking his time  savoring him.

Michael put his forearms on Hannibal's shoulders. Hannibal hugged him around the waist and cornered him against the dark granite island. His hands explored Michael's waist and his back.

One of his hands ventured beneath Michael's shirt touching the soft skin of his belly with his fingertips. His fingers climbing up slowly as they devoured each other in a kiss.

When Hannibal's fingers brushed one of Michael's breasts, Michael's breathing jerked. They stopped kissing and looked at each other.

Hannibal pulled away and said looking to the side.

-Forgive me Michael ... I did not want to disrespect you ... good night ...

Hannibal left the kitchen before Michael could say anything. Michael was astonished but understood Hannibal  possible reasons. He sighed and put the molds in the freezer.

Then he went to the studio but Hannibal was not there. He went up to his room and when he passed by Hannibal's room he could hear the shower. It was a good idea. So he set out to shower and sleep early. He would give Hannibal space.

While taking a shower he thought about what happened in the kitchen.  Two things were clear. One Hannibal thought he had abused his confidence. And two the desire they felt was mutual. He sighed and decided that he would consult with his pillow how to approach the matter.

When he finished showering he put on a large T-shirt that he wore as pajamas and turned off the lights to go to bed. It would be hours before he could sleep. He kept thinking about Hannibal's lips and his hands on his skin.

Despite having masturbated in the shower. Hannibal could not rest. He spent several hours awake looking up the ceiling. Thinking of the obvious reasons why he should not get involved with Michael.

He had a double life. He could not hide his secret from him. After all, they lived under the same roof. It was a matter of time. He sighed and turned to his side to try to sleep. A few hours later he managed to fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day Hannibal was making breakfast. Michael went into the kitchen and sat on one of the benches. He had dark circles under his eyes and  looked tired. Hannibal felt remorse. He came over to give him a cup of coffee which Michael accepted without looking at him.

Hannibal put his hands on Michael's face and stroked the delicate skin beneath his eyes with his thumbs. Michael was surprised and stared at him. Hannibal kissed him softly on the lips.   
\- I am sorry...

Michael covered Hannibal's hands which were still cradling his cheeks, and got up a little to chase his lips. They kissed chastely and smiled. Michael sighed.

-Breakfast?   
-Yes, please .  I am starving.   
Michael teased. Hannibal smiled.

 

Hours later Michael was walking to one of the establishments where Hannibal acquired his exclusive bathroom items. In the crowd he saw a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. He ran to him until he reached him and touched his arm. The man turned around.

-Michael?   
Michael smiled happily and hugged Chop tightly.   
-Chop ...   
They embraced a few seconds and laughed together.   
-Are you ok? ... you look very good ...   
-hehehe yep, I am!  You?   
-I'm fine. I have a job and I am allowed to sleep there.   
-Oh yeah? What is that work?   
\- Well ... I ... I do gardening and some errands for someone with visual impairment ...   
-That's great! ... How are they...do they  treat you well? ...   
Chop blushed a lot and looked to the side .   
-Ohh ... ohhh ... I'm glad ... for you ...

Michael felt sad for a moment. But then the joy of knowing that Chop did not lack anything and that he had found someone who appreciated him was greater than his jealousy. In addition he had also found someone who appreciated him. He smiled at him. Chop also smiled.

Across the street in a luxury vehicle the killer saw them. He had just parked. He was driving when he recognized Michael. He wondered what he was doing in that exclusive district. He decided to follow his movements until he knew where he was staying. He would finish what he started.

The days passed. Every time Michael knew out  he felt uncomfortable. From the time he was reunited with Chop. He was not sure what it was but he felt as if someone was watching him. He mentioned it to Hannibal one afternoon.

While peeling vegetables in the kitchen, Michael thought of all the times he left the house alone. His restlessness. He trusted his instincts and they told him that something bad would happen. He decided to comment on it.

-Hannibal?   
-mmm ..   
-I'm not sure ... but I...I think someone is following me ...

Hannibal stopped cooking and turned to give him his full attention.

-It's just ... when I go out I see the same vehicle very close to where I do the shopping. ... I once saw in the reflection of a window the man who killed those girls and when I turned around there was no one in the car. But ... it's the same car every time I go to run errands ...

He sighed and closed his eyes. He deposit the knife on the table. Hannibal hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the neck. Michael turned his head looking for his lips. They kissed a few minutes.

-Describe me the car ... I'll see what I can do ..   
-Thank you ...

From the next day, Hannibal followed every Michael step . Without telling Michael he rescheduled his appointments that week to watch over him. The third day he watched him leave the house. He had walked a few blocks when a red Jaguar XK 150 appeared.

Hannibal knew the owner of the car. He would regret crossing Hannibal's path. He started the ignition of the Bentley and followed it at a safe distance.

Michael entered the exclusive store. The red jaguar parked one block away. Frederick continued inside the car. Hannibal got out of the car and walked towards him. He touched the window and Frederick was shocked to see him, but he lowered the window.

-Hannibal?   
-Frederick. What a coincidence to find you here while I run some errands.

Hannibal smiled. Frederick climbed down from the Jaguar and they shook hands. They talked standing on the sidewalk.

-Ah Yes. What a pleasure Hannibal. Long time no see. You no longer attend the opera and I am sure that not only I miss your spectacular dinners.   
Frederick said raising an eyebrow.   
-Ah, I'm afraid I've been a bit busy lately. I would love to organize a dinner soon but this week I will not be able to.   
\- Oh, is that so?. Another conference?   
-Yes. This Thursday I will travel. It will be two days. Maybe when i return, i  can something to inspire me.   
Frederick smiled.   
-Good luck and I hope an invitation soon.

Hannibal hid his annoyance over Frederick's manners. But he kept his face affable.

-We will see. Now I must retire. It was a pleasure to see you Frederick.   
\- Equally Hannibal.

Hannibal waited until Frederick left. Then he walked to the Bentley. He had to prepare. Frederick had bitten the bait.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was Wednesday night. Hannibal had talked to Will about the conference during dinner. Will had assured him that he would not be leave the house during those two days to appease his worry about leaving him alone.

Both had retired to their rooms after a goodnight kiss.

They kissed for a few minutes and Hannibal stroked Michael's cheek.

-Take care. If you need me ... for any reason ... I will be available in my private number.  
-Ok ... Come back soon...

This time Michael instigated the kiss. They kissed until they needed air. By then Hannibal had Michael against the wall and both were panting. Hannibal smiled and took Michael's hands to place a kiss on each of his knuckles.

-Come back to me...

Michael sighed. Hannibal embraced him tenderly. Each part of their bodies in contact.   
-I will be back soon...

Very early in the morning Hannibal entered Michael's room. He was still asleep. Hannibal began to kiss him. Licked his lips to gain access to his mouth. Michael woke up slowly. He opened his eyes wide in surprise. Hannibal smiled showing his teeth. Michael sat quickly on the bed and hug him by the neck.

Michael pulled away a little and looked at him.   
-Hannibal ... I ...   
-Yes?  
\- Have a nice trip...

 

Michael read in the studio after a light breakfast. Hannibal had left a few hours ago. Michael thought about that morning whe he almost told him that he loved him.

Michael could not decide. He knew there was something dark. Hannibal was too perfect. He felt as if a predator looked him in the eyes. Still, what he felt was a mixture of attraction and fear.

He was frustrated and remembered the secret basement. He decided to go to the kitchen. He was barefoot and tried with his foot until he felt the edge of the trapdoor on the floor and tried to open it again, but it did not give in. It was still closed.

What Hannibal secret would be down there ?. He had a bad feeling. As if that door were the passage to the underworld. He wanted to know every secret of Hannibal. He sighed in frustration and went to take a bath.

At nightfall. He made a sandwich and a glass of juice. He was in no mood for more. He had skipped lunch.

The house felt huge without Hannibal. He had to look for a job or he would die of boredom and he did not want to be a burden for Hannibal either. He blushed.

He knew that Hannibal liked his company, Michael did not want to move. But he had to do something to continue with his life. Something that made him feel useful. He would not go back to the streets.

He retired to bed at about ten o'clock at night. He showered, read a book and went to sleep at about eleven o'clock.

Several hours later Frederick Chilton entered the room. He watched Michael sleeping peacefully. Frederick smiled, wetted a cloth with chloroform and whispered.

-Hello Baby...

He walked a little closer to the bed but a pair arms surrounded him and a cloth with chloroform covered his mouth and nose. Frederick struggled a little and then he surrendered to unconsciousness.

Hannibal held him. He was dressed in his plastic suit.

He dragged him out of the room in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex ...

Chapter 14

Michael rested after showering. It had been about twenty minutes since they had said goodbye after dinner.

Hannibal had returned after a day. He said that the conference had been shortened by the absence of an expositor.

Michael's hands played with the edge of his shirt. He began to caress his clitoris while thinking of Hannibal. After a few seconds he growled in frustration and got up quickly.

He walked silently to Hannibal's room. The door was barely open. Hannibal was sitting on his bed. Lying on the pillows. He was wearing reading glasses and   had a book in his hands.

He was beautiful. Michael thought. He was dressed only in pajama pants.

Hannibal looked up and was surprised to see Michael shyly peeking out the door. He smile.  
-You can not sleep?. Come.

Hannibal put  book and glasses on the night table. Michael entered and moved towards the bed. He was blushing to his ears. When he got close to Hannibal he sat on his lap.

Hannibal sucked air in surprise but placed his hands on Michael's hips. They looked at each other for a few seconds and Michael descended on Hannibal to kiss his lips.

Hannibal's hands gripped his hips harder as he returned the kiss. Michael's tongue invaded his mouth. They kissed like that time in the kitchen. It was a sensual kiss.

The hands of Michael that were in  Hannibal chest  to explored his hair chest  began to raise until they reached his shoulders. He leaned more on Hannibal. The kiss became more passionate.

Hannibal stopped kissing his lips to kiss around his neck. Michael stroked Hannibal's hair. Hannibal hands explored Michael's back above the fabric of his shirt.

Then Michael put his hands on Hannibal's shoulders to slowly separate him from himself. Hannibal looked at him curiously.

Michael slowly lifted his shirt. Under it, he was completely naked.

Hannibal's breathing faltered. Michael bit his lower lip. With his tongue Hannibal began to explore his cleavages and bit down gently to leave marks. Michael moaned and rose a little on his knees.

Hannibal lowered his head slightly to capture one of the delicate nipples in his mouth. He sucked and kissed around the small knot to latch it again and suck harder. Michael was panting, still looking at him.

Hannibal went to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. But this time instead of closing his eyes he kept his eyes in Michael's. Michael breathed quickly and gasped saying.   
-hahaa ... Hannibal ...

Hannibal lifted him by the waist and turned him quickly to deposit him on the bed. He got up on his knees to take off his pants.

Michael looked excited. Hannibal came down to take both of Michael's feet and gently bit the arcs , which made Michael laugh, and he got up on his elbows to see him.

Hannibal was going up and biting playfully the delicate skin of his calves and the inside of his thighs to reach his sex. He looked at Michael for a second before descending to devour it with his mouth.

Michael moaned and tilted his head on the pillow. He felt like Hannibal wanted to consume him. Goodbye to the previous delicacy, this was the best oral sex he had ever had. His hands tightened on the fabric of the sheets.   
-mmmmm ... ahhh ahhh ...

Hannibal devoured him savagely until he felt the spasms of the inevitable orgasm that swept his body like a wave in his tongue.

Michael moaned very loudly. His body arched over the bed. Hannibal consumed his nectar until his center ceased to tremble.

Hannibal positioned himself over Michael, who was panting. His eyes were closed. His chest dropped and came up with his agitated breathing. His body was covered in pearls of sweat. Hannibal thought he was exquisite. He lifted Michael's arms by grasping his wrists and placed them on either side of his head.

Hannibal kissed and marked biting and sucking the skin from his wrists down his arms to his ribs. Where he bit gently. Michael laughed weakly as he looked at him with half-open eyes. Hannibal kissed his navel and placed himself on Michael's face level.

Michael leaned on his elbows to reach his mouth. But Hannibal took him by the waist and pulled until they were both sitting on the bed. Hannibal on his calves and Michael on his lap.

They looked at each other .Their lips were parted, admiring themselves, looking at each other but not touching their faces. Michael's hands were on Hannibal's arms that encircled his waist.

Hannibal whispered softly.   
-I love you..

His eyes widened. Surprised that the words came out of his mouth without his consent.

Michael smiled and kissed his forehead. Hannibal breath faltered, he closed his eyes at the contact of the chaste kiss. He stopped breathing. Michael sat slowly on his erect member slowly penetrating him.

Hannibal opened his eyes. With his hands on Michael's hips but not moving, he let himself be kiss as he felt completely situated inside Michael's warm. They kissed deeply for a few seconds.

Michael leaned on Hannibal's shoulders to start  to go up and down again and again. Hannibal only watched while Michael sought his pleasure.

Michael had his eyes closed. He breathed agitatedly through his mouth. His hair was soaked with sweat at the tips and stuck to his skin. Hannibal kept a photograph of this moment in his mental palace.

Both were panting. Suddenly Michael opened his eyes. He buried his nails in Hannibal's shoulders and began to impale himself on his member at brutal speed. Hannibal grunted with pleasure.

Michael rotated his hips. He went up and down quickly until Hannibal felt his cock tighten in the intense heat of Michael's body.

Hannibal let himself be used. He tilted his head back. Michael wrapped his arms around his neck and bit him on the shoulder while his body experienced the strongest orgasm of his life. Hannibal followed him almost immediately finishing inside his velvety core.

They panted and embraced. Michael kissed the place where the marks of his teeth were.

When their breaths were regulated they looked at each other and then began to kiss with passion. Not slow neither soft. It was animalistic. As if they had just met after a long time and were thirsty for each other.

Hannibal bit Michael's lower lip and then started biting and sucking, leaving marks on Michael's neck. His fingers tightened and left marks on Michael's ribs.

Michael moaned as he felt Hannibal's membet slide from his body. His seed slowly coming out of him.

Hannibal used his weight to make them fall on the bed. The impact caused Michael's curls to cover his eyes. His arms still encircled Hannibal's shoulders.

Hannibal went down to his sex and started sucking on his clitoris. He did not release it. He breathed through his nose  to do it. Michael gathered his knees. They were on either side of Hannibal's head.

The sensations were very strong. An orgasm was approaching very fast.

-AHHHHHHH ... !!!   
Michael screamed as he finished on Hannibal's lips. Hannibal devoured every drop.

 

Hannibal brought wet towels and after cleaning them both, they settled on the bed on fresh sheets. Hannibal covered them with blankets.

Michael rested with his head on Hannibal's chest, with his whole body on top of him. Hannibal looked up at the ceiling while caressing Michael's soft hair.

Michael without opening his eyes said in a low voice, just before falling asleep.   
\- Hannibal ... I love your light ... and your darkness ..

Hannibal tensed but then closed his eyes at the emotion. A tear came slowly down to his temple.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day Hannibal told him before he went to his office that he would arrive a little late. He kissed him and promised to surprise him when he returned.

Michael performed his daily activities until about four in the afternoon. Then he decided to try again the secret door. Curiosity won him and he went to the kitchen. He lifted the piece of wood and it gave way. It was open.

He was surprised. He opened the door completely and went down some steps. He went through plastic curtains. It was dark. He regretted not having brought a flashlight. He hit an autopsy table. It was a little cold. His bare feet on the concrete floor were getting frozen. But he kept groping. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see silhouettes of tools, metal tables, metal cabinets and a large refrigerator.

He went to the refrigerator and opened it. He was petrified. He stopped breathing for a few seconds.

Inside the fridge was the killer's head. His hands and feet were on the shelf below. Michael could not believe it.

The lights came on suddenly, leaving him blind for a moment. He turned. His arm covered his eyes from the intense light.

He lowered it when they got used to it and could see Hannibal standing a few feet away from him.

Hannibal did not move. His face did not show emotions. His expression cold.

Hannibal walked towards him. Michael stepped back until his back hit the cold concrete wall. When Hannibal was very close, he looked into his eyes.

Hannibal cornered him against the wall and stroked his hair. He spoke to him in a low voice and without showing emotion.

\- He came in two nights ago. He watched you while you were sleeping. He was going to make you the same as those other girls.   
-Did he ... told you?   
\- Under torture ... confessed to having killed and raped five homeless girls. Here and in other states.

Michael swallowed hard and looked down. He nodded.   
-What about the conference ...?   
-It was not true ... He was watching you ... since you told me he was following you ...

Hannibal caressed his cheek. Michael kept his eyes closed and began to breathe hard. After a few seconds of not feeling contact, he opened his eyes.

Hannibal had stepped back a few steps. He watched him tenderly.   
\- May l?   
Michael asked pointing with his hand towards the cabinets. Hannibal nodded. Michael turned and started walking toward the metal cabinets. He searched and found a scalpel.

Hannibal watched him without moving. Michael went back to the fridge. He watched the face petrified in agony.

\- His name was Frederick Chilton. Psychiatrist ...a colleague ... I knew him ...   
Michael kept looking at the lost and opaque eyes, lacking  life.   
-He tried to assault me ... Chop saved me ...   
Michael whispered.   
-I imagined it...

Hannibal said  and took a few steps closer. Michael squeezed the scalpel in his hand.

He stabbed Frederick's eye. He left the scalpel there and turned to Hannibal.

-Thanks ... thanks for protecting me ...

Michael said tenderly. His voice broke and Hannibal moved in quick strides towards him to embrace him.

Michael hugged him around the waist while Hannibal hugged him by the shoulders, brushing his face with Michael's hair.

-Stay ... I would not hurt you ...  
Michael pulled away a little and looked at him.   
-I know...

He stood on tiptoe and brushed his lips with Hannibal's.

Hannibal began to kiss him slowly as if it were a prayer. Hannibal's tongue sought entrance by licking the corners of his lips. Michael gave him access. They kissed without haste. Michael was panting in the kiss. He began to moan with excitement.

Hannibal leaned his forehead against Michael's.

-Let's go upstairs?   
-yeah...   
Michael answered his eyes dilated. Hannibal closed the refrigerator and took his hand to guide him up to the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and explicit torture...

Chapter 16

Hannibal moaned and breathed quickly. His hands in Michael's hair, who was licking the vein that ran the length of his erect member. Michael alternated between sucking the tip and then sucking the entire member until it touched his throat, then swallowed and went back up to the tip to repeat the process.

-Michael...

Hannibal was on his back on the bed. He was sweating. He caressed Michael's face. When Michael felt after a few minutes that Hannibal was near the precipice, he stopped. He licked his lips and sat on Hannibal's lap.

He took his hands and laced his fingers on the pillow on either side of Hannibal's head. Then he slowly descended on Hannibal's cock until it was completely inside his body. They both moaned together.

Michael started to move. Hannibal clasped his hands and lifted them a little to give him support. Michael rose and fell sensually. His hair moved with each trust. He breathed through his mouth while looking into Hannibal's eyes.

Hannibal planted his feet on the bed and with his legs pushed  to trust into Michael with more strength. Michael settled down to allow it. Now he moaned with every onslaught from Hannibal.   
-hannn ... ahhh ... mmmnnn ...

Michael closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the sensations. He felt Hannibal speed up. He trusted into him again and again until with a deep penetration Hannibal stopped, Michael could feel his semen begin to fill him warmly.

He opened his eyes and leaned quickly to kiss Hannibal's parted lips. He wanted to consume his sighs. He kissed him passionately as he moved his hips seeking orgasm.

Hannibal took him by the hips when he began to feel the spasms of the silky interior. Michael came  moaning softly.  
-ahhhh..ahhh ...

Their open mouths interspersed his breaths. Hannibal looked at him. Michael slowly opened his eyes and without separating said in a low voice.   
-... Hannibal ...

Hannibal's eyes filled with tears in the blink of an eye. With a broken voice he whispered.   
-aš tave myliu ...

 

In the en suite tub the bubbles of essence released a fragrant aroma as they burst between Michael's playful fingers. His head was leaning sideways on Hannibal's shoulder.

Hannibal was pouring water with his hands on Michael's shoulders. From time to time he kissed the pale, smooth skin of his neck. Michael turned his head to touch the tip of his nose to the tip of Hannibal's nose. He gave him a quick kiss and looked him in the eyes.

-How were your beginnings? ... Which was the first?   
-It's a long story that  i will tell you some day.

Hannibal said as he kissed his shoulder. Michael closed his eyes and asked in a low voice.   
-mmmm ... And Chilton ... How did you...

Hannibal playfully bit Michael's shoulder, who laughed and blew some bubbles into his nose. They both laughed together.

 

Everything was ready. Frederick still had not woken up but it would not take him long to do it. Hannibal wanted to get information. He was curious. Frederick hands and feet were  tied to the table. Pretty sedated so as not to move the rest of his body, but only enough to allow him to speak.

-mmmm what? ... What the fuck ... Hannibal? Hannibal ...

Hannibal smiled. The pig had awakened. It was Showtime. Hannibal turned and without looking up, he put on gloves that covered  to the elbows. He had his plastic suit on.

-I see you're already aware, Frederick? Would you mind telling me the reason behind your visit?

It did not interest him in the least. He just wanted to see Chilton sweat.

-Hannibal? Why are you dressed like this? ... Oh, oh ... Are you going to kill me ?!   
-No, Frederick ... Murder implies that I would consider you an equal... You and I are not the equals ..   
\- hehe this is not for the blue-eyed street girl, right? ... AHHHHHH ...

Frederick screamed as he felt the scalpel bury  in his leg. Hannibal still held him and looked at him with predatory eyes. A wolf watching a mouse wriggle in its claws.

-Now ... Watch your language ... Even to denigrate the absent ..   
-Hah..ha uhh sorry, I'm sorry ... but you could have slept with her for fifty ... you did not have to bring her to your house .. AHHHHHH enough ... enough ... please ...

The scalpel stained with blood was in Frederick's other leg. Hannibal withdrew it delicately.   
-Say Frederick ... how long have you have these ... appetites? ..

Frederick was panting. He thought that if he empathized with Hannibal, maybe he would let him live. He had to play his cards carefully. Convince him to hunt together. If Hannibal's tendency was to torture his victims judging by the amount of utensils and space here, he had more experience than Frederick in the area.

-A few years ago ... The first one was ... it was an accident...   
-How many, Frederick?

Hannibal said with passivity. Hands crossed on his lap as in a normal conversation between friends.

\- Fi...five ... After college I moved here .. Hannibal we have things in common ... We could start a society ... that .. what do you think ... Watch our backs mutually..ehh.

Hannibal deposited the scalpel in a sterile tray.   
-Mmmm...

It was Frederick's opportunity. Hannibal seemed intrigued by his proposal.

\- I can locate them ... and .. and .. you could do what you want after I finish ... it would be an efficient duet ...

Hannibal took an electric  bone saw and turned it on.   
-No, thanks ... to the lowest that rape represents ... only the pigs fall ... and you and I know Frederick ... that you are inferior even to my prey ...

Hannibal cut a hand quickly. Frederick screamed at the top of his lungs. When Hannibal stopped, Frederick began to cry and plead for his life.

Hannibal proceeded to cut off his other hand. And then both feet. By the time Hannibal finished Frederick was just moaning between sobs.

Hannibal placed the saw on a metal table and again took a scalpel. He approached Frederick's chest level and placed his hand on Frederick's cheek. He gave him a couple of slaps so his lost eyes would focus on his face.

-Look at me ... Frederick..look at me!

He slapped him again until his frightened eyes focused on him.   
-This is ... for Michael. Your tongue does not deserve the honor of talking about him...

Hannibal pulled out his tongue and cut it with the scalpel. Frederick screamed and shook his head from side to side in pain. He drooled the blood that came out profusely from the non-amputated part of his tongue.

Hannibal placed the scalpel on the sterilization tray. Frederick's eyes widened. He started trying to save himself when he saw what Hannibal had in his hand.

Hannibal adjusted the bonds to his calves and forearms. They cut off circulation and prevented him from bleeding so quickly and also restricted him by opening wounds on his skin. It seemed that the immobilizing effect of the drug Hannibal had given him was beginning to pass. Perfect. He was regaining sensitivity.

Hannibal went to a small closet where he took a translucent solution and a syringe from another cabinet. He approached and administered the drug to Frederick. Then he discarded vial and syringe. He took the scalpel and began to open Frederick's torso.

-Why ... why ... I don't  feel anything?   
Hannibal only smiled.   
\- Look up at the ceiling, Frederick. This is not for your eyes and it will help to keep you calm not seeing.   
Frederick obeyed.   
-This is normal for you? ... Is this what you do ...?   
Frederick said dragging his tongue a little.   
-Depends ... Most of the time they're already dead before i get them here. It's nice to have someone to talk to ...   
\- haha I'm starting to feel sleepy..mmm what is that ... I feel ticklish ...   
-Nothing that you need in the future ... Get some rest Frederick ...

Frederick looked down and saw Hannibal placing his liver on a metal table and then lifting and lighting a small saw so that Chilton could see it clearly.

Chilton's screams filled the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Several months later Michael is cleaning one of the cells where they would place the new patient. When he finished he washed his hands. He took some blankets and covered the frightened dog with them. He began to caress his ears and head to relax him before placing him in the cell where he would rest until the next meal and medical check.

-You like this one more than the others ... How will you name him?

The chief Veterinarian Bryan Zeller said. He had just done the checkup and deworming of the dog.

-mmm ... you look like a Winston ... You remind me of my younger self ..

Michael said laughing as he let the dog lick his hands. The last part was whispered to the furry ear of the new patient. Michael placed a plate with food and another with water for Winston.

-mmmm Michael ... I was wondering if ... You want to go for a few drinks after my shift ends. I know a  good place near here ..

Michael smiled at him as he stroked Winston's ear.

-Thanks, Bryan ... But ..

At that moment the owner of the shelter entered through the door. Bryan saluted and Michael smiled wide.

-How are you, Dr. Lecter?   
-Good afternoon Dr. Zeller ..   
-Hello, Hanni..mmmmnnn ..   
Hannibal interrupted him to give him a quick tongue kiss.   
-Mylimasis ...

-I was going to say hello ...   
Michael laughed coquettishly as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal's shoulders.

Bryan's mouth was open in amazement. He did not know that his crush, for a month since he worked there, was his boss partner. He cleared his throat and excused himself to leave them alone.

-You scared him ...   
-mmm good ... you're mine ...

Hannibal said sniffing the hair of Michael while his arms surrounded his waist  to squished him to his body.   
-And your mine ...   
-Completely ... who is this new patient?

Hannibal said as he offered his hand to Winston who smelled it with curiosity. He allowed himself to be caressed by Hannibal and lay down on the table exhausted after eating a bit and drinking water.

-It's Winston ... I found him in the streets ...

Michael took Winston in his arms and placed him in the cell to rest. Winston licked his fingers through the thin metal bars. Michael smiled.

Hannibal noticed a connection that he had not seen in the several months that the animal shelter was open.

It was a life project. Idea of Michael. Hannibal was happy to help in its creation.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

  
A few days later Michael came home. It was Saturday and he had just returned from his veterinary classes in a small nearby school, when he heard strange noises in the living room.

It was Winston playing with a shrilling little ball. Michael could not believe it. He thought someone had adopted him.

He felt so sad that he could not say goodbye when he went to the shelter and was told he had been adopted. He was the smartest and most tender of all dogs. They even took him out of his cell to help relax newly arrived dogs who were nervous.

Michael dropped to his knees and Winston flung himself at him. They played on the floor. Michael laughed out loud. They rolled. Michael trow the ball to see him run after it. He was so happy.

Hannibal came through the door wearing an apron.

-I see you already said hello ...

Hannibal could not finish the sentence because Michael  thrown himself over him and was hugging him tightly. He attacked him with kisses while smiling.

-I love you ... I... I love you ... love...you mmm ... I love ..

Hannibal tensed and then embraced him with all his might. A few seconds later he carried him over his shoulder like a sack and deposited it on the sofa while Michael laughed out loud.

-Food?   
-In the oven ... we have an hour ...

Hannibal began to unfasten the buttons of Michael's shirt in a hurry. Michael took off his pants quickly. When Hannibal finished with the buttons, he helped him take off his shirt. Michael took off his underwear. They were in a hurry.

Hannibal stood up and undressed in record time. Winston left the room slowly.

Hannibal covered Michael's body with his and both began to kiss wildly, as if they only had a few minutes before being separated.

Michael ran his fingernails over Hannibal's back, who had his hands on his ribs and caressed them with his thumbs.

-Quickly... Now ... Now ... Hannibal.

Hannibal laughed softly while he still brushed his lips. He took one of Michael's thighs and picked it up. He started to slowly penetrate him.   
-mmmmnnn ...

Michael put his hands on Hannibal's shoulders. Who attacked him in quick trusts.

-More... harder...  ... harder! .Mmmm ... ahhh ... ahh..ahh

Hannibal was sweating profusely from the effort. Trusting into him with force and in rapid successions. He held with both hands the thighs of Michael who clung to the arm of the sofa with both arms. Michael buried his nails in the leather of the furniture while his body moved with each trust.

It was delicious. It was brutal. It was what they both needed after a busy day.

Hannibal growled with every effort. He had one leg on the ground supporting himself to fuck Michael with more strength each time.

Moments later Hannibal leaned forward and clenched his teeth, depositing all his semen in one last deep penetration.

-Oh ... come here..come ...

Michael said tenderly while hugging Hannibal by the shoulders while he wad still coming. Michael began to move searching for  extasis.

He enjoyed Hannibal's weight on his body. Hannibal breathed agitatedly in his neck while Michael tightened his shoulders to feel the spasms of an impending orgasm unleashed upon seeing Hannibal's face.

-ahhh..ahhh ... mmmm

Michael bit his lower lip and squeezed Hannibal's hips with his legs that surrounded them. Michael reached the climax seconds after Hannibal with an exhalation.

-ohh ...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It all started with a comment Michael made. While traveling in the Bentley they passed a movie theater. Michael had never been to one.

Days later they were entering a movie theater at night to watch a black and white movie. A classic. Hannibal watched Michael's expressions all the time. He laughed and cried with the characters. It was as if it was magic for Michael.

When the film was over Michael held Hannibal's arm tightly to keep him from getting up. Hannibal looked at him curiously.   
-Thanks I love it...

Michael said leaning his face on Hannibal's shoulder.

They went out together from the cinema and when passing through the bathrooms an employee saw them and murmured homophobic obscenities.   
A label on his uniform said Joe.

Hannibal stopped. He still had Michael on his arm. 

  
-Excuse me ...

-ehhh ... I did not say anything ..

The employee kept walking and whispered between his teeth.   
-Fucking fagots ..

Michael pulled of Hannibal's arm. And he shook his head.   
-Let's go ... it's not worth it.   
Hannibal smiled and kiss him on the cheek.

 

It was getting dark. It had been a couple of days after the incident at the cinema.

Hannibal came home and listened to the meat processor mill. He walk cautiously and silently towards the kitchen. From the doorway he watched Michael prepare ground beef.

On the island of granite was half of a human leg. Michael was grinding part of the thigh. Hannibal felt great pride. He dropped his briefcase to the floor.

Michael got scared and turned around. Hannibal in two strides took him in his arms and pressed him against the cool, polished surface of the island. Michael laughed and gave him a peck. His fingers played with Hannibal's hair.

-Hello ... was this that  Joe guy ? ... I wanted to surprise you ... haha but the surprised one was me ..  
Michael said coquettishly.

Hannibal began to kiss him ardently. He went down his neck sucking and licking. Michael moaned.

When he was at chest level Hannibal pulled up Michael's shirt and attacked the rossy breasts with his mouth.

Michael now held Hannibal's head in his hands.  
-ohhhh ... mmmmnnnnn ... ha .. Hannibal ... ahh ... I did not know ...

The sentence was cut the moment Hannibal took his other  breast on his mouth. He licked and nibbled his nipple playfully.

-ahhh .. I did not know ... you liked ... so much ... ummnnn ... hamburgers ...

Michael gasped. Hannibal descended to his stomach kissing the soft skin with ardor.

Michael calmed down a bit. He said softly.   
\- Marry me ... Hannibal ..

Hannibal stopped. He got up slowly. . He looked Michael in the eyes. His hands that were on his hips tightened.   
Michael felt sad. He blushed. He took a breath  and after opening and closing the mouth several times he stutter.

-I ... I ... I know I'm nobody ... I do not have education ... or anything..haha. I'm just ...me...

Hannibal began to laugh out loud and lifted Michael around the waist.

Michael hugged him by the shoulders and Hannibal began to turn and spin as he held him in his arms.

Michael screamed a little and started laughing. Hannibal replied showing his fangs in a smile.

  
-Mylimasis .... yes ...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Michael placed the soft cover on the baby's body. She was asleep. She was beautiful and healthy.

Winston raised his head for a moment, but went back to sleep. He was comfortable in his bed, which was in the corner of the room. The dog had refused to sleep elsewhere in the house since the little one had arrived. He had a strong maternal instinct.

The little baby of Georgia Madsen had been adopted by Hannibal and Michael a month ago.

Hannibal had managed to track where the child was and had moved influences and money to quickened the adoption process. Abigail Lecter would have a new and different life to the one she originally was borned to.

Michael smiled as he stroked the delicate cheek of the baby.

He was tired but between Abby, the shelter, the Saturday classes of his veterinary career, and Hannibal, he felt very lucky. In addition Hannibal was almost entirely in charge of little Abby.

He checked the baby monitor and retired to the next room.

Hannibal had gone back to sleep after the monitor woke them both up. Michael slid softly on the bed so as not to wake him up.

 

Hours later he woke up wet and panting. Hannibal was clinging to his chest and his fingers gently caressed the lips of his sex.

Hannibal went on to suck on the other nipple.   
-ahhh ... oh... god ... Feels so good...

Hannibal stopped, climbed up to his face and began to kiss his mouth sensually, unhurriedly. When they needed air, Hannibal brought Michael's hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. Then he released it and positioned himself. Michael wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders and a moment later Hannibal was penetrating him.

-hahhh ... ahhh ...   
-Mylimasis ...

Hannibal circled Michael's waist and lifted him onto his lap. Hannibal was sitting on his calves and Michael was resting his feet on the bed, his legs on either side of Hannibal's hips.

Without saying anything they embraced and Michael began to mount Hannibal in short and fast squats. Again and again the member of Hannibal trusted into the silky and warm Michael core.

They moaned together in each trust. Michael increased the speed and Hannibal whispered in his ear.

-As tave myliu ... mylimasis ..   
\-  me too... I ... I love you ...

Michael said between gasps as he raised his left hand slightly to see the shinning ruby that decorated his engagement ring ...

 

                                                 THE END


End file.
